Rejection
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: The impossible has happened. Ariadne had rejected Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**The impossible has happened. Ariadne had rejected him. **

** Fist of all, I am sorry to all my followers/ readers that I have not posed anything for a while. I had a brutal holiday and drama and turnover at work. Being a grown up sucks. Lately I have been too tired to write. Too tired to do anything. **

** I am not sure how I will proceed with "Do You Still Dream?" I am not liking the pace of it. I normally write out my whole story before I even post the first chapter and this is harder for me. I may finish it but I may not. Don't worry I'll make it up to you guys. **

** I saw new pics of JGL in his cop uniform online for TDKR and he looks so handsome! I may have to write something about that. **

Rejection

~ The Point Man was fuming. Never, ever in his adult life had he found himself being treated so poorly. By a woman no less.  
>How had this happened? He was always the one in control. He was always the one who did the seducing, the delicate female falling wholeheartedly into his arms, his lips, his bed. What had he done wrong?<br>Yet, the impossible had happened. Ariadne, had rejected him.

~ Cobb was leaving the airport. His head was high as his fine eyes alighted on Miles. The Extractor looking around him in awe and amazement that they had succeeded in the mission. That he was going home at last.

The Point Man threw the Forger a look as he moved closer to the Architect on the baggage carousel. Eames would wait till Fischer claimed his luggage and the snobby young man was far too refined to struggle with the masses for his own belongings.

Arthur saw a small figure in a white coat make a grab for a worn leather carry all. Her arms not long enough, the people too pushy and rude. The Point Man's long frame hinged down ward. His arms easily making contact with the bag and plucking it up. He heard her gasp and start to protest. No doubt thinking that someone was stealing her bag. When she saw him, her cheeks pinked a little. Arthur gave her his best smile, which was none at all, and returned her bag to her.

"Thank you." She whispered. Barely giving him a glance. They were supposed to be strangers in the airport he remembered. She was playing her part better then he his.

He found himself staring after her as the men all waited until the crowd died down before picking up their things. Watching her struggle to put the strap over her shoulders and prepare to leave. He saw his own luggage. A well traveled, serviceable set.

"Pardon me." He said to an overweight woman before scooping up his bags and following the Architect out. His long strides quickly catching up to her. His hand going to the small of her back as he finally reached her.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." She mirrored back to him. Her eyes wide as they watched Cobb get into the car with Miles.

"Do you think the police will arrest him?" She asked worriedly.  
>"If they were going to do it, they would have done it already." He told her reassuringly. "It's over, we did it, Ariadne." His voice taking on the confidences of adulthood he was surprised to find himself using more and more.<p>

She seemed satisfied by that and nodded. Not looking at him.  
>"Were are you off to now?" He asked guiding her to a low key bar. Wanting to buy her a drink and talk. Maybe about the mission, maybe of other things. She stiffened and pulled away from him.<p>

"I was going to catch the next flight to Paris." She told him not meeting his eyes.

"So soon?" he asked. "We just got here." He told her. She nodded and kept her eyes on the people walking around them, feigning great interest in them.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable. A new sensation for him. The feeling he had done something wrong. Like she was mad or upset with him.

"Well, do you have time for a drink?" He asked trying to capture her eyes with his and failing.

"No, I don't drink, and I really want to finish my book." She said feebly flashing him the paperback she held under her arm.

"What are you reading?" He asked trying to show interest as his always alert eyes caught Fischer being walked out of the airport by his driver. The Forger casually walking behind him.

Ariadne gave a low soft laugh.

"Arthur, I know you probably think you can have any girl you want, but I'm not looking for... _that_ right now." She told him finally meeting his eyes.

He took in the deep beauty of those eyes. How large and enchanting they were. Like pools of warm chocolate. Her face was perfect and clear. A light sheen of makeup carefully applied that made her look like she wore nothing more then her own radiance. It was his taste to perfection.  
>"I don't..." He fumbled. "I don't understand." he finally said throwing Eames and annoyed look as the Forger was watching them from a distance. Ariadne gave him a self amused smile.<p>

"I'm not going to be _played_ Arthur. I know your type." She accused. Her tone haughty and even catty.

"My _type_?" He repeated. She shrugged.  
>"The way you acted in the dream. That little trick you played on me. I live in Paris, I know a philanderer when I see one." She said with a shrug.<p>

He gaped at her. His brow creasing into that angry scowl he never threw in her direction. He had never been called that before. He had lovers before, certainly. But his globe trotting work in dream extraction kept him from being stable in any relationships.

"Ariadne-" he started to say before she interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, but, I didn't sign onto this mission to find a boyfriend. I've got enough of that back at school." She said hurriedly inching away from him. "Even if I didn't, I don't see it working out between us." She added.

"Why not?" He said harshly, feeling challenged.

"Well, your temper, for starters." She told him as if were obvious.

"My temper?" He found his breathing had become rapid and his heart was beating loudly in his chest. He suddenly felt embarrassed. Called out, abused and beaten by this petite, little woman. All without her raising a hand.

"Yes, the way you yelled at Cobb in the dream. How mean you can be to Eames-" She started to explain.

"Eames and I have worked together before, he knows how I am. He doesn't take it seriously." Arthur interrupted. His voice taking on that hard edge that threatened the Point Man coming out.

Ariadne sighed.  
>"Look, I appreciate... everything you did for the Team down in the dream. I just, I wanted to be treated like a Team member. Cobb and the others treated me like I was one of them. I thought you would too." She blushed and looked away from him. "I don't want to be <em>that <em>girl, Arthur." She said before abandoning him there in the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ "What the bloody hell did she mean by _That Girl_?" Eames asked. A smile spreading across his face.

The Forger and Point Man calling a rare truce in their rivalry to share drinks at the elegant fist class only bar in the air port. The Architect had skirted back to Paris hours before. Her biting words still stinging in Arthur's mind.

Eames was the best drinking buddy around. He had a sympathetic ear and sagely advice. Perhaps he had been a bartender in another life.

"I know. Can you believe that?" Arthur said downing the scotch on the rocks and waving at the bartender to do it again. The Forger had to smile at him. The Point Man never drank. Not even socially. He thought it was too low class.

"She said I had a temper to." Arthur continued. His eyes becoming red and agitated. Eames snorted understandingly.

"To hell with her. She's not the hottest bird around you know." The Forger told him.

"No, it's not just that." Arthur said not willing to listen to the Forger say bad things about the Architect.

"It's more then that." he added. His speech becoming slurred as he nursed his freshly replenished drink.

The Point Man breathed out a long sloppy sigh from his mouth.  
>"She's not just pretty, you know? I mean pretty girls are a dime a dozen. She's smart too. She learned everything so quickly, it was scary. I really thought that we connected. I thought..." Arthur trailed off.<br>"Do you think I'm a player?" The Point Man asked collecting his thoughts at last.

The Forger chuckled as he popped another cashew in his mouth. He had been trying to quit smoking for a few weeks now and was eating non stop to keep his mouth and hands busy.

"No. I am. Your not." He said with a reassuring smile.  
>"Ariadne seems to think I am." Arthur said sadly.<br>"Listen mate. Are you going to spend all night crying into a glass of booze, or are you going to do something about this lady of yours?" Eames asked.

"What can I do?" Arthur said. He was growing to like the feeling of being drunk. The warm numbness seeping into his blood.

"Go to her. Prove to her your not what she thinks you are." Eames told him.

"How?" Arthur whined. Feeling sorry for himself.

"Christ Arthur, do I have to think up everything for you?" The Forger asked. "No imagination." He grumbled.

"Hop on the next flight to Paris. Show her who you really are. Away from the Team. Away from the mission." Eames said more directly.

"She isn't looking for romance, Mr. Eames." Arthur said taking his coat and fishing out his wallet. Plucking out money to pay the tab.  
>"<em>All<em> women are looking for romance, Arthur." Eames chuckled. "90 year old lady in the nursing home, is looking for romance. They say they don't want a man, but they do. Women want _us _just as much as we want them. They just hide it better. They play it cool." Eames said catching the eye of a well endowed woman at the bar. Her skimpy clothing and overly done makeup made her true profession known to the Forger.

She gave him an interested smile as her eyes stayed on his. Eames started to care less and less about the Point Man's problems as he felt a certain quickening race in his blood.

"So what do I say to her?"Arthur laughed. "Let's go out on a date?"

"Arthur, quit being such a coward." Eames said tearing his attention away from the high end prostitute and forcing it back to his friend. "It's not at all like you."

The Forger abandoned the Point Man then. Saddling over to the lady at the bar and laying out his charms before her. Her easy laugh coming out as well manicured hands played over his shirt.

Arthur watched them for a while before leaving the bar and going to his airport hotel room. He was used to living at airports and he liked them. They were like small domed cities, complete with restaurants, shops and police. The inhabitants protected from the extremes of the outside world. Like something from the future.

His room was clean and neat. He wasn't sleepy but he knew he could not evade rest forever.

Perhaps if he was not drunk, he wouldn't have done it. Perhaps if he was not still angry at her, he wouldn't have rudely speed dialed her number and waited for the crackling sounds of the call making it's way across half the world. It was 5 in the morning in Paris and he was pleased when a groggy confused voice answered him.

"Arthur?" Came her voice.

"Hello." He said trying to sound casual but the upbeat drunken voice showed itself. "What... what are you doing?" He asked.  
>"What? Arthur, I was <em>sleeping<em>. What's wrong? Is Cobb okay?" She asked. Her voice sounding annoyed.

"You like Cobb?" Arthur asked plainly. "I mean. I know, I know you said you weren't interested in romance and... all that." He said losing his train of thought. "But, you seem too intent on helping Cobb."

"Arthur." She said softly. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes." He said coldly. "Yes, Eames and I have been drinking and talking a lot about you." He admitted. The booze loosening his tongue. "We agreed that your not the only hot bird... uh...out there."

"Good night, Arthur." She said.  
>"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry." The Point Man fumbled. "Look, I'm not the kind of guy... who...that... you think I am." He said clumisly. "Who I am on missions, that's not who I am... on... in real... in the real world. Can we... I mean can we meet up someplace and have a drink?"<p>

"I think you have had enough to drink." Ariadne told him gently. The phone on her end clicking off and silence greeting the Point Man.

He clicked off his phone and fell into a well of dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~Arthur had never felt so awful in his entire life. Ariadne had called him that morning and didn't leave him a very nice message. Her voice was rather cold and distant. She had asked him to call her back and they needed to talk.

He couldn't face her right now. He felt like such a fool. His hangover was making him drink all the bottled water he could get his hands on. It also took him three times as long to get dressed then it normally would. He sighed and splashed his face with cool water. Liking the punishing sharpness of it.

He woke up blissfully ignorant to what he had done over the phone last night. It wasn't till he checked his voice mail that he remembered everything. He had never felt so embarrassed. He had never behaved such to a woman. Any woman, let alone one he liked. He could not stomach calling her back. She would only be mad at him and he knew he deserved it. The bile rose in his mouth at the idea of it.

Finally feeling more like himself, he fled his hotel room and checked his watch. His plane home to New York would be leaving in 10 minutes. He wanted to leave L.A. And forget this all happened.

~ "I'm sorry sir but you plane is already gone." The attendant said.

The Point Man sighed and tried to ignore the head ache that had now moved behind his eyes. The airport had been much busier then expected. The lines were longer. Jumbles of noise, confusion and too much light. Arthur had arrived at his gate 20 minutes too late.  
>"When is the next flight to New York?" He asked feeling frustrated.<br>"The next _three_ flights are booked solid sir. You'll have to wait till tomorrow. I'm very sorry." The attendant said. Not sounding sorry in the slightest. The Point Man stood his ground. A thought occurring to him.

"When is the next flight to Paris?" He asked.

"Paris, Sir?" The attendant repeated. She checked her computer. "I have a seat in coach leaving in 10 minutes out of gate 12." She told him hopefully.

"Nothing in first class?" He asked dubiously.

"Nothing, sir." She told him.  
>"I'll take it." He told her handing him his ticket for a refund and his ID.<p>

~ He had never flown coach before. It was every bit the nightmare he feared it was. Arthur's fine clothes looked out of place in comparison with the sloppy, casual attire of students and tourists. They dressed for comfort, knowing that it would be a long trip. He wished he had thought to take time to change into something more fitting. His three piece was attracting looks from his fellow passengers. He tried to read but his brain was swimming with what he would say to the Architect when he landed in Paris.

~ The City of Lights sparkled like something out of a dream when he finally landed. It was beautiful. Almost unreal and something someone had just imagined and then painted onto a black canvas. He knew where Ariadne lived of course. All the time they had worked together had left him with full knowledge of her address and her normal haunts. The lights in her apartment were dark and he knew it was too early for her to be asleep. He instructed the driver to take him to the international college.

He walked the large campus alone. Even though night had settled over the city, students were still running around the campus and attending classes as if time had no meaning. Giving the place an strange life he was not expecting.

Then he saw her. Coming out of a student cafe. She was smiling looked happy. She was surrounded by girls her own age. The girls were laughing in that secretive, madding way all girls did. He wondered briefly if they were talking about him, then dismissed the idea. Ariadne was too smart to mention the Team to her classmates. He was going to approach her, still unsure of what to say when a group of men emerged from the shadows and were on the three women. Arthur felt his heart beat faster as he watched the exchange.

The rise of the girls voices. One of the men talking in a harsh tone to them. The fierce angry look on Ariadne. She was angry and upset. One of the men, a big guy grabbed hold of her arm as she met him unflinchingly in the eye and told him to let her go.

The Point Man was on them then. Using his quick and easy movements, he silently stole out of the shadows and effortlessly separated the Architect from her would be attacker.  
>"Arthur?" Ariadne said in shock as the Point Man moved in between the men and the three women.<br>"I think you need to leave." He said coldly to the large man who had put his hands on Ariadne. The man looked shocked to so suddenly be pulled away from the Architect. He stared stunned at the Point Man, not impressed.

"You little-" The thug said taking a swing at Arthur. The Point Man was more then ready for this. He easily dodged a heavy ham fist-ed blow that resulted in his attacker being tossed to the ground. The three remaining men advanced on the Point Man only to be blocked and left gasping for air on the side walk gasping for air.

"Arthur!" Ariadne said pulling on his jacket. The Point Man was still in attack mode and found it hard to shut off. He turned on the Architect with angry eyes.  
>"Are you alright?" He growled waiting for one of her attackers to stand up again.<br>"I'm fine." She hissed. "What are you doing here?" She sounded angry.  
>"My God, Ariadne!" Said one of her girl friends. "Where have you been hiding <em>him<em>?" She teased as the two young women looked admiringly at their rescuer.

"Arthur, we have to get out of here." Ariadne said. She pulled his jacket as he watched the men groaning on the ground. The two of them vanishing into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ "Who was that asshole?" Arthur barked as Ariadne took him to her apartment.

It was a short walk from the campus. The Architect looking worriedly over her shoulder as they kept to the darker parts of the street. Ariadne pulling him as Arthur's blood was too hot to calm down. He was already looking for another fight.

"He's my friend's Ex." She explained. "They broke up and she doesn't want to see him anymore. He keeps looking for her. He won't take no for an answer. Imagine that." She added coldly as they reached her door.  
>"Well, your safe now." Arthur said as he watched her turn the key to her door.<p>

"I was perfectly _safe_ before, Arthur." She told him dryly. "Chad wouldn't hurt me."

"_Chad_." Arthur repeated with a mocking laugh.

"Yes, Chad. He's very nice when he's sober and his pride hasn't been ruffled. Like most men I know." she said swinging open her door. The light from the front hall bathing over them. The Point Man squinting and held up a hand to protect his eyes.

"Come on in. We have to dress that cut on you forehead." She told him sharply.  
>"What cut?" He said clumsily putting a hand to his forehead. He pulled back his hand and saw the bright red blood spotting his hand.<br>"That one." She said pulling him by the coat.

~ He allowed her to lead him, like a puppy on a leash, up to her apartment. Her domain was cozy and colorful. Perfectly fitting her youth and status as a student. She had exotic and fashionable poster prints on her walls, colorful embroidered pillows and even a large Moroccan lantern hanging from from the ceiling. It's colored glass casting strange and beautiful light all around them. It gave the small space a soothing, comforting atmosphere.

"This is nice." He said looking around. Typical Paris apartment style. Not a single inch of wasted space. A tiny kitchen that served as dining room. A bedroom that worked as living room. Books shelves packed full of text books, stuffed animals and framed photos, all fighting for space.

"Yes, well I wasn't expecting company." Ariadne said guiding him to a colorful, shabby chic chair.

Arthur was reward by her lovely face coming into view. He smiled as her lips were closer to his then the had been since the dream. He could smell her perfume and feel the warmth of her body.

"You smell nice." He said conversationally.

"Thank You." She said curtly looking at his cut on his head. "I need to clean this." She told him.

She retrieved a first aide kit from under the kitchen sink as he took in her apartment. It really was nice. He could easily imagine her living her. Sleeping on the full sized bed pushed against the wall so it looked more like a sofa then a bed. A sheer canopy drawn around it, giving it a more feminine look. The colored glass of the Moroccan lantern casting soft light. He suddenly wanted to be on that bed. With her. Stretched out and holding her close. He could almost see it.

"Och!" he gasped as the sudden sting of the alcohol pressed against the open cut.  
>"It's only rubbing alcohol." Ariadne said rolling her eyes. "For a guy who's so used to getting shot in dreams, you sure don't handle pain in the real world very well."<p>

"You can prepare yourself for pain. That helps." he told her. "I wasn't expecting that." he told her. He kept his eyes on her as she diligently cleaned his cut and put a dressing over it.

"There. All better." She told him.

He was suddenly possessed with a wild urge to ask her to kiss her, but was proud he repressed it.  
>"Thank you." He said keeping his eyes on her. She sat down on her bed across form him. It's rich red bed spread bringing out the color of her cheeks.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked finally.  
>"I... I wanted to apologize." He said feeling his face flush with embarrassment. "For my phone call. For the kiss in the dream. I was out of line. We were on a mission and I should have acted more professional. Your right. Your a Team member and not just... a girl who it there for... distraction. I'm sorry."<br>"Thank you." She said softly. Her voice for once, faltering and unsure. "Arthur, you look terrible." She told him.

"Yeah." He said with a mirthless laugh. "I flew coach to get here." He said running a hand over his forehead.  
>"You flew <em>coach<em>?" She laughed. "Just to apologize? I think a phone call would have been fine."  
>"I wanted to show you I meant it. To show you... that I'm a gentleman. That I don't have a temper." He said realizing how silly that sounded after she had just finished dressing a wound from a fight. She smiled at that.<p>

"Yeah, well Chad had it coming. Why Vivian broke up with him. He was always starting trouble." She laughed.

"Is he why you don't like guys with a temper?" He asked. She shrugged.  
>"All my friends are having guy troubles. Men just complicate things." She said in a far off voice. "They think they own you. I'm just not up for all that."<p>

"So you never want a man?" He asked soberly. "Ever?"

"Maybe the right one." She admitted sadly. "Just haven't met him yet."

"What if you already have met him and then just blew him off at an airport?" He rebounded. She smiled.  
>"I'm sorry if I hurt you." She told him pulling her legs up to her lotus style.<p>

"Just my pride. Not use to being rejected." He admitted.  
>"I'm sure your not." She laughed.<br>"So... what do we do now?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Arthur had retreated to her tiny bathroom to freshen up. The feeling like he still smelled of Coach and the trip still clung to his skin too much. It had started to rain and Ariadne had insisted that he not venture out into the wet.

The Point Man looked over her delicate female trappings. Her perfume, her deodorant completely fascinated. Like he was observing a new and beautiful species for scientific discovery. He smelled the subtle perfume. Her fragrance was clean and elegant. Nothing too overpowering or whorish. He liked it. He looked over her cleansers and and other sundries with delight. Smelled her bath soap and shampoo. His fingers playing over the high end make up in her neat little case.

~ In her close little room, Ariadne speed dialed the Forger.

"E'llo Darling." Came the Forger's sexy drawl.  
>"<em>It worked<em>." She breathed in a happy excited tone.

"Course it did. What now?" He asked.

"Arthur." She hissed happily. Barely able to contain her growing excitement. "He flew all the way from L.A in _Coach_, all to apologize to me. Even beat up my friend's Ex because he thought he was going to hurt me."

"Oh sexy!" Eames teased. "I told you. Reject him and he will want you all the more. You made him come to you. Now you own him."

"What do I do now?" She asked on baited breath.

"You get the mood lighting like I said? The comfy bed?" He asked

"Yes, it looks very sexy in here." She said looking at the fresh decor she had invested in just a few hours old.

"Well you know what to do, Darling. Seal the deal and he will be yours forever." Eames told her. "Men aren't complicated. Your something he couldn't have and that dove him crazy. If he was willing to fly from California to France in Coach, he's crazy about you. Just make it good. Do all the naughty things you've ever seen in the movies."

"Okay. Eames, I gotta go." Ariadne whispered fearing the Point Man would pop out of the bathroom at any second.

~ Feeling better, Arthur emerged from the bathroom to see the Architect standing before her bed. She had changed into a shapely night dress. It was the color of deep dark rubies. Her dark hair was down and framed her face in lovely dark waves.

"I don't suppose you made hotel reservations for yourself." She said shyly. As if she were not aware of her exuberant sexuality bursting from the night dress.

"I... um... I didn't... I didn't make any..." Arthur stammered as the blood left his head and fled downward.

"I guess you can stay here." She told him innocently. "If you don't mind sharing a bed." She tossed a look at her bed and Arthur used the precious seconds to rake his eyes over her body in that night dress. Her beautiful skin looking milky and rich next to the dark color.

Soon enough, he didn't think at all as he seized her lips in his and was lost to her.

~ END ~

**I know! No Erotica! Bad ANGELOFTHEMORNING1978! Oh well. I'll post something sexy soon. Pls Review! Love you guys!**


End file.
